1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to the articulating and locking mechanism of farm implements, such as disc harrows and others of great working width, needing reduction of the total width so as to enable transport on roads and farm paths and to also facilitate its storage during intercrop periods, when it must occupy a reduced area in the machine sheds or yards.
2. Related Art
There are several mechanisms to raise and lower the mobile parts or chassis extensions of agricultural equipment, ranging from those manually operated, with the aid of draw springs, to the latest, operated with auxiliary power from hydraulic actuators activated by the tractor source itself.
The known solutions for articulation of farm implement chassis, and which make up the prior art, can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,972,385; 3,511,319; 3,650,333; 3,692,121; 3,713,495; 3,811,516; 3,814,191; 3,944,001; 4,061,195; 4,159,038; 4,316,511; 4,399,875; 4,512,416; 4,561,505 and 4,862,758.